The invention relates to an automatic gain control circuit including a current threshold circuit which has a first and a second transistor, a control electrode of the first transistor being connected to the input of the current threshold circuit, the collector of said first transistor supplying a current to a control loop of the automatic gain control circuit which on one side of a threshold value depends on the current conveyed by the input and on the other side of said threshold value substantially does not depend on said current.
An automatic gain control circuit including a current threshold circuit of the type described above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,603 in which the input of the current threshold circuit is connected to the base of the first transistor and the emitter of the first transistor is connected to the base of the second transistor and a diode arranged in parallel with the base emitter junction of the second transistor. The collector of the second transistor supplies a current depending on the input current on either side of the threshold value.